


Even After She Forgot

by Greyvers



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Death, F/F, Family, Fluff, Human, Human Kara Danvers, Lesbian, Old Couple, Sad, dies, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyvers/pseuds/Greyvers
Summary: Kara and Lena have been married 56 years,Kara develops Alzheimer's. How will Lena cope watching the the person she loves forget their love.





	Even After She Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agentzorel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/gifts).



56 years is a long time but for Lena it seemed like nothing, like Kara and herself had only met the day before and they needed to find as much time as possible to live the rest of their lives. But sadly they have lived their lives, and they lived full lives. Life full of laughter and travels and so many firsts. They argued and made up and spent too much and grew as people, the couple thrived in their fields.

And most importantly, they had a life full of family, their friendship group expanded into nieces and nephews and soon after Lena and Kara had their own children and watched them grow up into strong adults with beautiful children of their own. Lena would say that they achieved a lot in life but time with Kara never felt like enough.

Pushing the door open Lena walked into the entrance of National City Nursing Home, the elderly woman so desperately wanted her wife to stay at their home but knew that it wasn't fair for Kara not to have the best care and the right care, Lena wanted to be selfish but she couldn't risk her wife's well being so after a long time of research with their two children Lexie and Jonny they agreed on a place that would deliver the best care for their sick mother.

The home was welcoming and Lena knew the place better then her won home, she spends nearly every hour in the place spending time with her wife. A young nurse called Susie came over to the grey haired woman like she does every day and asks the older woman how she is and takes her coat and bag and walks her to the common living space where Kara is sitting sipping on a hot chocolate.

Smiling the green eyed woman makes her way over to her wife and bends down to place a kiss on her cheek as she does every day and pushes some hair out her face. "Hello beautiful, so Jonny came over last night and he showed me so many photos of the children I'll show you later! Lexie will be back from her trip tonight she said she very excited" Lena takes hold of her wife's hand gently and strokes the skin that held the jewelled piece that symbolised their love. Even though Kara doesn't really reply to her any more or remember her much Lena will never stop showing her that she's in love and telling her stories about their family.

Kara lived with alzheimer's for a couple years before she started to deteriorate and needed extra care, slowly their family has been mourning the lost of someone they love so dearly, the woman who would run around with the children and grandchildren pretending to be a superhero, the woman who was the worst cook but never tried to give up cooking for Lena every valentines day, the woman that would buy flowers everyday till they physically couldn't put any more flowers anymore. The woman who looked at her family with so much love and passion which slowly got clouded with confusion and pain. 

 The previous year Alex passed away and Kara struggled a lot people around her crying and mourning telling her that her sister had died and she struggled to even remember the name. With the help of their family and the ones who were still here they all chipped in where they could and they all still come and visit Kara however, they try not to overwhelm the older woman and cause her upset.

After telling Kara stories about their family it was time for activities and hot drinks for everyone, although Kara couldn't join in the activities much the being around people seemed to have a positive impact on her. Standing up Lena, went over to help the young nurse get things ready for everyone. Walking over slowly, Lena starts to put tea bags in pots and turns to the young woman who had tears in her eyes.  
"Are you alright dear?" Lena asks softly not wanting to startle the young woman she sighs and looks around "I'm so sorry this is so nonprofessional of me, just sometimes it all gets to me, I get so attached and love these people like my own family and it pains me so much to see someone so in love with someone who doesn't even register them anymore, I don't know how you do it" she says trying to keep her voice controlled.

Smiling slightly Lena stops what she's doing and watches Kara as she eats a biscuit this is the woman that stole her heart from the moment their eyes met and will have her heart till her own eyes closed for the last time.  
"I'm sure you know who Kara and I are dear, we were both CEO's of Catco and L-Corp but that is what we achieved together. When I first met Kara she was a junior reporter so excited and she came to interview me and I was stuck I couldn't function all I said was 'Interview' and she laughed the most beautiful sound. I requested three more interviews about anything I could think of and then I asked her out and then a year later we moved in together and a year after that we got married. We made a mark on the world, we had the best memories and the best family anyone could want. Every day I fell deeper in love" Glancing away from Susie she smiles back at Kara "I mean I get to fall in love all over again 365 days a year and tell her our love story everyday, who else gets to have their great love everyday" Lena smiles and picks up the pot of tea she made and winks at the younger woman and moves back over to her wife.

Half the day had passed and Susie had just come back from the library with some of the residents and looking into the the common room she notices that Lena and Kara are not in the room which is odd as they are normally there at this time, its only 3pm, it's not even dinner yet. Looking around she goes to the office and see's the nurse in charge and see's that she's got red eyes and Susie's heart drops and she mutters no in disbelieve and walks up to her manger who just shakes their head sadly and sits down making arrangements. Walking out Susie walks into the hallway where a door with Kara's smiling face is upon the door she see's the door slightly open and Lena crying softly packing things. Making her way into the room gently she takes the jumper from Lena's hands and pulls the elderly woman in her arms.  
  
"I've had Kara next to me for 56 years, I don't think I know how not to be with her but I know she's in a better place now, she's not hurting anymore, I just miss her so much already" Lena says choking on her harsh sobs and Susie just holds her tightly rocking her gently "I'm so sorry Lena" she replies back holding  back her own tears, this couple she has loved so much is falling apart and no one in the world was ready for their favourite couple to be gone. Lena's son Jonny is making his way to pick up Lena and tomorrow he will be joined by his sister Lexie, who will help pack up the last of their mothers belongings. 

"Kara has always been my hero now she's being a hero in the sky" Lena lets out in a horse voice.

\----

A month after Kara passed the nursing home started to feel easier to be in for Susie she still missed Kara and seeing Lena everyday but it was getting easier. Making her way out of the office Susie see's striking blonde hair and green eyes and knows straight away this is Lexie Luthor-Danvers smiling she approaches the woman.

"Lexie, hi what a lovely surprise, have you forgotten something" Susie says worried and the blonde haired woman shakes her head   
"No, nothing got left behind, I just thought I should come and tell you personally before you see it online I know how much my mothers meant to you, sadly my mum couldn't live without ma and passed away last night. They really were destined to be together." Susie just stares in shock, Lena and Kara are both dead, they really were true love, one couldn't last without the other.

"My mother asked if you would have one of the rings that my ma got mum so you can give to your own true love, she said to tell you to use it wisely" she chuckled sadly stroking the ring before passing it over to the woman in front of her.   
"Wow- this is a lot to process, are you sure you don't want this?" she asks concerned by the value of such a personal object being given to her.  
"No if my mum wanted you to have this then your special" she smiles at Susie her eyes locking and Susie almost didn't know how to speak anymore, it wasn't until Lexie cleared her throat and stepped back.  
"As requested use it wisely" she winks before turning and walking out the nursing home leaving a shocked Susie standing there watching her leave. 

"Use it wisely" she repeats looking down at the ring in her hand and looking back out the door where the blonde haired woman is becoming a small image in her view.

 


End file.
